Stories of a Witch and a Shaman
by x se
Summary: Hao and Macchi one-shots to the 100themes challenge. Some OOCness, enjoy! Now up: If he were king...
1. Story1: Gum

Title: Gum  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 50/Candy  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG for a kiss

* * *

Sevetenks: Yah. I am doing the 100 themes challenge on Livejournal. But due to my stupidty, I am gonna put it up here and link this to there. Anyway, on with the first story!

* * *

Hao Asakura stared intently at the orange haired girl running around the campsite. While most leaders would get angry at hyperactive followers, Hao really didn't mind. However, Mari and Kanna, Macchi's teammates, did in fact mind, and had left to go train some time ago, leaving just Hao and Macchi.

As Hao watched Macchi with his great interest, Macchi realized Hao might want some of her treats too, so she skidded to a halt and ran over to the Asakura.

"Hao-sama! Hao-sama!" chirped Macchi happily. Hao tilted his head, he had been enjoying simply watching her, but how it seemed she wanted to talk to him.

"Yes Macchi-chan?" asked Hao curiously, wondering what he had done to distract the orange haired beauty.

"Hao-sama, do you want some gum?" questioned Macchi, holding out the package in front of his face. Hao blinked slowly.

"Sure!" replied Hao, a bit over enthusiastically. He took a piece of gum out of the package, and popped it in his mouth when an idea came to mind. He grinned inwardly as he chewed the gum. "Mmm… Grape."

"Huh?" said Macchi in surprise, taking a piece of gum herself and chewing it. "Hey… Mine tastes like strawberry! And the package says strawberry!"

"Well, why don't we switch? I prefer strawberry anyway…" And without another word, Hao kissed Macchi on the lips. Macchi's eyes snapped open, but fluttered closed and kissed back. A few moments later, Hao pulled away and began to walk away. "You have no idea as to how long I've wanted to do that…"

Macchi blinked slowly, touching her lips and staring at Hao's retreating form. However, as she licked her lips, she realized something.

"Hey! I don't have any gum!" exclaimed Macchi, and Hao turned around and walked back to her, sticking his tongue out and showing the two pieces of gum in his mouth.

"Want to share?" asked Hao with a grin.

"Yes please, thank you!" chirped Macchi, and without another word spoken between the two, pulled Hao in for another kiss.

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Story2: Magazine Clipping

Title: Magazine Clipping  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 014/Muscular Training  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG for teeny tiny innuendoes at the very end

* * *

Macchi flipped the page of one of Kanna's magazines. The picture was titled "Hotties!" Macchi tilted her head. A bunch of men with big muscles showing off. Wow. Now, Hao-sama sunbathing, that was something. But not these guys on steroids, no sir-ee-bob.

"Arrogant bakas…" muttered Macchi, tearing the page out of the magazine so Kanna wouldn't have to look at the pathetic men posing. The page drifted to her sleeping bag as she put the magazine next to Kanna's sleeping bag, and went to sleep.

A little while later, when Macchi was asleep, Hao came into the Hanagumi's tent and sat down in front of Macchi, and stroked her hair. He did this often on the occasions he was stressed out, and Macchi's peaceful face always seemed to calm him down.

However, Hao spotted a magazine clipping under Macchi's "pillow", if you could call it that. He pulled out the magazine page Macchi had been looking at before, and his eyes widened. He pulled up his cloak and gulped. He was skinny, and Macchi obviously liked strong men. This would be a problem…

The next morning, Macchi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and pulled out two elastic bands from her pocket put her hair up, before walking outside the tent, grabbing two water bottles, one for her and one for Kanna, who was out training again. What she saw surprised her greatly, and also confused her. Macchi walked over to Hao, who was doing pushups, counting out loud.

"1547061… 1547062… 1547063… 1547064…" Hao collapsed on the ground, panting. Macchi looked at the bottle for herself, and decided Hao needed it more, and tossed it to him. "Thanks…"

"Yeah…" said Macchi as she aimed, and threw the water bottle over to Kanna, and it landed in her lap. "Direct hit! Awesome!"

"Mmm…" moaned Hao as he finished draining the water bottle. He glanced over at Macchi, then at himself. There were some new muscles showing, and he grinned. "Hey Macchi, what do you think?"

Hao posed a little, and Macchi raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I like you not wearing a shirt, posing like an idiot is a definite turn off…" said Macchi with a grin. "And I like it when you mess with my hair, but you don't have to do it just when I'm asleep."

"Um… So I shouldn't wear a shirt and mess with your hair…" muttered Hao to himself, taking notes as Macchi walked off to go train. "Hey wait a minute… Wait for me!"

And Hao in fact did not wear his shirt and played with Macchi's hair, among other things, for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	3. Story3: Memory

Title: Memory  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 068/Smile  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG. Kinda angsty I suppose, and very short…

* * *

Hao Asakura walked slowly towards his destination, smiling grimly. He had put them in his backyard, so they would not be damaged by those who hated them. It was that day again, a day many celebrated, while he wallowed in despair. He had a basket in each hand, and his cloak, worn and torn, fluttered in the soft breeze as he walked.

He came upon three stone tablets, and smiled sadly. At the first he deposited flowers and a pack of cigarettes. At the second he deposited flowers and a doll, fresh from repairs. At the final, he left flowers and another doll. He looked on at the final gravestone fondly.

"What I wouldn't give to see you smile like that again, after I told you…" whispered Hao softly as he got up and walked back into the house…

Hao had been thinking about it for a few months. Even though he had had a few lifetimes on his back, she did not. But he could not deny his feelings for her, that was for sure. He had worked up the nerve he thought he would always have, yet in this situation did not, and plain out told her.

"Macchi, I love you with all that I am. When I become Shaman King will you be my Shaman Queen?"

When she had smiled, that special smile she reserved just for him, Hao thought everything would always be okay as long as Macchi was happy. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, she would die in less then a month.

**

* * *

**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	4. Story4: First Bikini

Title: First Bikini  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 072/Women's bathing suit  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG

* * *

Hao sighed as he rested his chin in his palm and stared out on the plains. Kanna had made him let her take Macchi and Mari into one of the human places, a "mall". Hao shook his head and remembered what she had said. She said Macchi and Mari finally had some figures to show off and since they were staying nearby a lake and it was summer, Kanna decided it was "time". Whatever that means.

"Time for what…?" Hao wondered out loud as he sighed again. He did not like the Hanagumi, Macchi especially, hanging around in normal human places. He did not trust humans with his Macchi…

"We're ba-ack!" called Kanna in a sing-song voice. Hao shuddered. Kanna had _never_ talked like that before, and he wasn't sure whether to be worried or not.

"Hao-sama! Hao-sama!" chanted Macchi happily, and Hao smiled softly, she had such a nice voice.

"What is it Macchi?" questioned Hao as the girl bounced up and down in front of him with a shopping bag from a clothing store in one hand, and a bag from a joke shop in the other.

"A surprise!" giggled Macchi as she ran into the tent with the bags under her arms.

"One I think you'll enjoy…" said Kanna with a smirk as she walked past Hao, with Mari trailing after her. Hao shrugged and glanced at the lake, and briefly wondered how the Hanagumi had traveled, but the thought dissipated as he stared at the sunset.

"Pretty, isn't it?" asked Macchi's voice from behind Hao. He didn't turn to look at her, but simply reveled in her presence as the sun went down. They were silent for a few more moments, and soon the bright moonlight illuminated everything just as well as the sun, but had it's own serene glow. "Hey Hao-sama, what do you think?"

Hao, confused, turned to look at her. But when he did, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. There stood Macchi in a bikini, the first time she had ever worn any kind of swimming clothes since they normally weren't near water. But she, thankfully, knew how to swim, just in case. What's more is that her hair was down, something that Hao thought made her more beautiful in it's own accord. The bikini was black and had little pumpkins all over it, and Hao continued to gape as Macchi ran past him giggling and jumped into the water.

While Hao stared at Macchi, swimming under the moonlight, Kanna grinned and Mari frowned.

"I was right! You owe me ten bucks!"

**

* * *

**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	5. Story5: Look who has a!

Title: Look who's got a…!  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 071/Mark  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG-13 for what's implied.

* * *

Kanna and Mari were both annoyed girls as the latter made Chuck shoot another bird out of the sky.

"Mari wonders why Macchi is late, and Hao-sama did not make breakfast. Again." Mari added, as if it were important. Kanna leaned back against the rock and shrugged.

"Who knows?" replied Kanna. She had seen the looks those two had been giving each other for the past year, and frankly Kanna would have yelled at them to strip naked and lock them in a room had Hao-sama not been one of the two people. And before Kanna had joined up with Hao, she had seen that work before on TV.

"Macchi or Hao-sama." Answered Mari, and Kanna slapped her forehead in frustration.

"It was a rhetorical question Mari…" muttered Kanna, then she spotted Macchi walking over. "Oi! Macchi, what were you doing last night?"

Macchi blushed and tightened the scarf around her neck. Kanna immediately had Macchi in a headlock and pulled off the scarf. However, she gasped and dropped Macchi on the ground.

"Macchi… Your neck is _covered_ with hickeys!" exclaimed Kanna in shock. "No wonder you and Hao-sama were sleeping in today! I thought you were snoring, but you were screwing! You dog!"

"S-Stop it…" mumbled Macchi as the blush on her face increased, but the marks on her neck still stood out.

"Macchi and Hao-sama sitting in a tree, S-C-R-EW-I-N-G!" chanted Kanna happily. Mari shrugged and sang along, not noticing Macchi had walked back into Hao's tent and more "snores" were coming out of it.

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	6. Story 6: Forgotten Pumpkin Brings Love

Title: Forgotten Pumpkin Brings Love  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 029/Thing Left Behind  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: G

* * *

Macchi lifted her sleeping back up, expecting to see her doll, Jack, right where she left it when she went on that walk. However, with a jolt, she realized that Jack wasn't there. Jack wasn't there… Macchi started taking apart the whole inside of the tent searching for the doll, but to no avail. Jack was gone.

"Jack…" whimpered Macchi. She was all alone. All the others were out fighting the X-LAWS, but she had been injured in the last battle, and they had changed camps while she was out. Jack must still be at the other campsite!

Tears slid down Macchi's face as she hugged her knees. To her, Jack was a person she could confide in, the doll was her best friend. She had never been without it once she got it. For the first year, she had refused to train, and just sat around, clinging to Jack. Finally, she had surprised everyone and burst into one of Mari and Kanna's training sessions, and defeated both Ashcroft and Chuck.

Jack was like a part of Macchi. And technically, since she was constantly pushing her mana inside him to make him come to life and fight for her, he kind of was.

Macchi tried to stop crying, really she did, but it was no use. She felt weak, not only because she didn't have Jack, but because she was crying. If Hao-sama saw her, her chances of winning his heart, that she thought was already miniscule as it was, would be completely diminished.

"Jack…" whimpered Macchi again as she cried a little more. She laid back down on her sleeping bag, suddenly feeling tired. She was asleep instantly.

A little while later, Hao walked into the tent, in perfect condition, and walked over to Macchi. He caressed her cheek lightly, and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead. He placed something in her arms, along with a note. He gave her another kiss on her forehead, wiped away any tears he had missed, and walked out.

The next morning, Macchi woke up with Jack in her arms, and a note as well. Surprised, she dropped it. Slowly, she picked it up.

_Macchi,_

_Oops. We kind of forgot this back at the camp while you were out of it. My, truthful mind you, excuse is that I was too worried about you. Which is true. So blame the others! Anyway, here is Jack. _

_Love, _

_Hao-kun_

PS: It's okay to cry. But don't, it makes you look less pretty. Which is something that is almost impossible.

Macchi smiled and hugged Jack close to her, the forgotten pumpkin had brought her something back from being lost. And that was Hao's love.

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	7. Story7: Chibi Kisses

Title: Chibi Kisses  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 067/Childhood Friend  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG, Chibi Fluff

* * *

Seven year old Hao Asakura sat on his rock, bored. It was "his" because he was always there. And always bored. Kanna was not being nice about taking care of baby Opacho, Mari was shooting birds with Chuck, and Macchi was climbing trees.

"Hiya Hao-sama!" giggled seven year old Macchi as she walked over to her leader. She tilted her head. "Whatcha doing?"

"Being bored…" muttered Hao.

"Oh…" Macchi tilted her head to the other side. "Hey Hao-sama, why is your hair long?"

"Because. It makes me look cool." Said Hao, crossing his chibi arms.

Macchi grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yesh. Hao-shama's hair ish very cool, jusht like Hao-shama." Said Macchi in a funny voice. Hao, though had the mind of one who lived more then once, was still a chibi. So as a chibi, he laughed.

"That wash funny. Let'sh talk like thish today!" Hao and Macchi both grinned and looked at each other, before turned away, blushing.

"Now what will we do?" asked Macchi in the funny voice.

"Let'sh play tag! Macchi ish it!" yelled Hao as he touched her cheek softly, and Macchi shivered as Hao ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" exclaimed Macchi as she ran after Hao, who was laughing to himself. "Hao-shama! Watch out!"

Hao tripped on a rock just as Kanna a few yards away unleashed some mana, causing Hao to twirl in the air and land on his back. He blinked, but before he could get up, Macchi had been running after him, tripped on the same rock and landed on him. Now, while neither were hurt, their lips were practically touching. They stared into each other's eyes, both blushing. Then, Hao, who had never actually kissed someone in any of his lives, or wanted to for that matter, suddenly pushed his head the final inch or so, so that his and Macchi's lips met in an awkward kiss. They pulled away slowly, too young to be embarrassed, or too naïve on Hao's part. They blinked, their game forgotten.

"That felt… Really good…" stammered Macchi, still staring into Hao's eyes. Hao smiled and nodded, careful to not head-butt Macchi by accident.

"Yeah… Really, _really_ good." Agreed Hao.

"Wanna do it again?" asked Macchi. Without waiting for an answer, she kissed him again, but less awkwardly this time.

Kanna groaned inwardly, watching the chibi make out session.

"I _really_ hope they don't hit puberty early…" muttered Kanna, fearing more babies. Opacho was bad enough.

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	8. Story8: Sleepy

Title: Sleepy  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 019/Rest one's head on another person's lap  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: G

* * *

"Stupid X-LAWS…" mumbled Macchi as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and hugged Jack close to her with the other.

"Yes. Stupid…" agreed Mari as she and Kanna treaded into the tent and collapsed on their sleeping bags. Hao started a fire and stared at it, sitting cross legged and being lulled into a slight trance by the dancing flames. Macchi looked at the tent of comfort, or the Hao of secret love. She chose the latter and sleepily sat down next to her leader.

"Macchi, what are you doing here?" questioned Hao. "That sleeping spell should have you out cold! You and the other Hanagumi barely got back to camp awake!"

"Yeah… But I wanted to talk to you…" the second sentence was a slurred yawn, but Hao still understood it.

"Alright. What did you want to talk about?" asked Hao as he looked to his left, just in time to see Macchi's head land in his lap. He blinked slowly, not that he minded, but… "Are you awake?"

"Maybe…" yawned Macchi as she turned over into a more comfortable position. Note, her head was still in his lap, now hugging him, but Hao still didn't mind.

"Is my lap comfortable?" asked Hao, half teasing, and half wondering why he couldn't be the one lying in his object of affection's lap. Or cuddling? Or she could at least be awake!

"Yes. G' night Hao-sama…" Macchi's eyes fluttered closed and she fell to sleep, right then and there. Hao simply smiled and ran his hand through her hair and stood up. However, she wouldn't let go. With a sigh and a smile, Hao picked her up and took her back to his tent, and he cuddled with her until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	9. Story9: Super Saiyan Hao

**Story 9:  
**Title: Super Saiyan Hao  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters. Or Dragon Ball Z or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 037/Experiment  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG-13, AU

* * *

Hao Asakura sighed as his best friend since pre-school, Matilda Matisse, otherwise known as Macchi, Godess of Pranks and Fun, sat down on the stool next to his. They were now high school students, and getting ready for science class.

"Goggles!" giggled Macchi as she passed a pair to Hao, then strapped a pair over her eyes. Hao rolled his eyes as he put the goggles on.

"Now then, you have the chemicals!" called Mr. Silva, the teacher. "So _please_ follow the instructions, and you'll be fine!"

Mr. Silva then sat at his desk and pulled out his brand new Oracle Brand PDA and was completely lost to the world.

"Okay then!" cheered Macchi happily as she grabbed some chemicals and began mixing them. "So Hao-kun, wanna go to the arcade again after school? They got some awesome new games and I don't think your brother should be the first to play them, with his geeky friends."

"I agree…" said Hao with a grim smile.

"Yeah! They finally put DBZ on an arcade game, can you believe it?" exclaimed Macchi happily.

"Um… No. It's just _too_ good to be true…" said Hao nervously.

"I knew you'd agree!" laughed Macchi as she put more chemicals in the test tubes and mixed them in the beakers, while Hao sighed.

'Whew… That was close… Good thing I didn't say "Gotenks is not as cool as Vegeta or Cell" again, or she'd have gone crazy and killed me!' thought Hao with a sigh, remembering the tortures that followed that comment. And that night, the pleasure he felt in a dream with the almost same exact situation, but Macchi having a more… "Turned on" reaction, so to speak. Hao blushed when he realized his thoughts were, once again, turned to his best friend in a not very "friendly" way.

Well, she never flirted with guys, heck she only hung out with him and her younger step-sister Marion. The fact was, Hao had slowly been growing feelings for the girl ever since they got glued together in kindergarten. Ah, if only their bodies could be glued together, as she cried out in pleas-

"Gah! Hao-kun, watch out!" exclaimed Macchi as she fell to the floor. Hao blinked and peered into the vat of chemicals just in time to get blasted by a gas firing out of the vat. He fell to the ground and rubbed his eyes. He completely missed the fact that Macchi was staring at him slack jawed. "H-Hao-kun…?"

Macchi glomped Hao, who turned bright red.

"Macchi… What are you doing…? Not that I mind, just, er…" Hao spluttered out word, while Macchi pulled away from the hug, gave him a lightning past peck on the lips, and then put a mirror in front of his face. His eyes widened in shock and horror. His beautiful hair was sticking up, and colored too. It looked just like Gotenks's hair, flashing gold every so often, as if he was becoming a Super Saiyan for the first time! 'Great… She finally notices me when I look like her favorite anime character."

Soon, Hao and Macchi were walking out of class, Hao's hair still flashing like a light bulb. Hao was heading to Pyrotechnics class and Macchi was going to Gardening. Just as Macchi turned to go to the hallway to the right, she spoke.

"Actually, I think you look cuter with the whole, sexy haircut thing and not Super Saiyan. Fix it before ya get to the arcade, see ya after school!" called Macchi as she ran down the hallway, leaving a gaping Hao.

'So you changed my hair just to say you don't like it?' thought Hao, not that he really minded though, as he walked down the other hallway.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Meh. More on the way.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	10. Story10: Muddy Pleasures

**Story 10:  
**Title: Muddy Pleasures  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 005/Sex, Oil/One's Natural Magic  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG-13, Note: This is what I got from the challenge, don't say a word about how I interpreted it.

* * *

Hao Asakura considered himself a smart man- er, teenager. Not when it came to women, mind you, as he had not even kissed a girl or had a crush in any of his previous lives. SO, when he not only got a crush, but fell head over heels for one of his followers, he knew he'd have to _very_ ingenious in order to win her heart.

So first, he got her a bathing suit. To seem like he was being honest and not a hentai pervert nut, it was a one piece, black with little pumpkins scattered on it. She loved it.

The next piece of his plan was to wait till a nice day, and find somewhere special. Of course, he found a somewhat, _odd_ place.

"Um… Why are we at the Patch Mud Spa?" asked Macchi slowly as she and Hao walked into the abandoned place (thanks to Spirit of Fire).

"Change into your bathing suit. You will see…" said Hao mysteriously. He walked into the empty Men's Changing Room, while Macchi went into the Women's.

Hao pulled off his cloak and pulled down his pants, where an orange pair of swimming trunks with black and blue fireballs on it, was present. He walked out of the dressing room, just as Macchi walked out. Hao stared at her, the swimsuit was perfect for her, it hugged in the right places, but wasn't too revealing. And Macchi was enthralled by Hao too, so she grinned lecherously and blushed at the "fantasies" that had invaded her mind.

Eventually, Macchi came out of her stupor first, and walked past Hao to the mud baths, which were being warmed up by Spirit of Fire. They small pool was bubbling a little bit, and Hao, not fearing any heat, calmly walked into the mud bath and sat down, as it was not very deep.

"So Hao-sama, why are we here…?" asked Macchi, as she sat in the mud. She moaned, the warm mud felt really good.

"Well…" said Hao thoughtfully. "We are here to relax. That was my idea. To feel good. To have fun."

"Oh. Mmm… Well, your idea is working great…" Macchi trailed off for another moan. She hadn't felt this good for a long time. Or ever, she wasn't really sure, but the warm mud bath was beyond comprehension.

"You know what else feels good?" asked Hao. 'At least, I hope it feels good… I've never even liked a girl before, but it's _supposed_ to feel good…'

"What?" asked Macchi eagerly. Hao grinned inwardly, but kept a serious face.

"This." And with the final word said, Hao scooted over to Macchi and kissed her, and her response was immediate.

She slapped him.

…

Yes, she slapped him.

…

On his butt. And kissed back. Hungrily, eagerly, desperately. By the time they left, Macchi had decided all she needed for pleasure was Hao, and he was happy to give it to her.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Meh. More on the way.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	11. Story11: Halloween Bruises

**Story 11:  
**Title: Halloween Bruises  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 077/Trick  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG, Trick as in Trick or Treat, slightly angsty and bad guy wierdness

* * *

Macchi's favorite holiday of all time was Halloween. Nothing could compare, except for her birthday. However, she only celebrated it with a doll. However, after becoming Hao's love interest, and after loving him for a long period of time, she convinced him to let her go Trick or Treating in a nearby village.

She put on skull earrings, one of Kanna's old "shirts", that was a bit tight for her actually. A purple cape, held under her neck by a skull shaped button. She had khaki shorts on, and orange contact lenses. Her hands had brown gloves, that somehow fitted with the costume. Frankly, she looked gorgeous, as Hao pointed out when she walked out of the Hanagumi tent.

"Thanks Hao-kun." Giggled Macchi as she pulled away from the kiss Hao gave her. She pulled a doll out of her robe, one with a black cape and a pumpkin shaped head. "Here, keep Jack safe till I get back?"

"Are you sure?" asked Hao worriedly. "Jack won't be able to protect you if _I_ have him."

"I'll be fine…" assured Macchi as she ran off. "Be back soon!"

"Alright…" muttered Hao, looking at Jack and already feeling lovesick. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. He wasn't getting much sleep, thanks to Macchi. Was it _his_ fault she was so freakin' cute when she was asleep and cuddled up to him, and he just _had_ to stare at her for hours on end? Of course not!

Hao awoke to hearing a whimpering. He looked around, and saw a hobbling figure coming close, wrapped in something. Hao realized it was Macchi, and ran over to her just as she collapsed.

"Macchi!" exclaimed Hao worriedly. "What happened to you?"

"You realize where we are…?" muttered Macchi. "My old village. They remembered me…"

Hao instantly realized where all the bruises, cuts, and gashes littering Macchi's body had come from, and his eyes filled with rage in an instant. Behind him, his spirit, Spirit of Fire, appeared.

"By the time I wake tomorrow, there had better be nothing there…" spat Hao as Spirit of Fire headed towards the village. Macchi smiled, despite the intense pain she was in.

"Hao-sama… Before they figured out who I was… I had a little bit of fun… Thank you for letting me go… I love you…" said Macchi softly, as she leant in for a kiss. She passed out in the middle of it though, and Hao carried her back to the camp. He set her down on her sleeping bag, and removed her cape. Most of her skin was visible once it was removed, and he winced seeing that one of her earrings had been ripped out. He set Jack in her arms, and she cuddled up to the doll immediately.

"Macchi…" whispered Hao, shaking with anger. "I… I'll be back by the time you awaken, but I cannot allow Spirit of Fire to kill them…"

Macchi frowned in her sleep and whimpered a bit as Hao ran a hand through her hair.

"Because I want revenge… I will kill them all, slowly and painfully…" Hao kissed her on her cheek, stood up, and walked out of the tent, and Macchi smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**The End**

**You gotta love bad guy logic. Kill the village and win the girls heart. (grins). I only have one or twomore written... I got writers block for Hao x Macchi...**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	12. Story12: Meditating in the Flames

**Story 12:  
**Title: Meditating in the Flames  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 010/Burn  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: PG. Note: Burn, heat, fire, it's all the same. Note2: Not much in the romance, but there's enough for it to be considered that.

* * *

Hao Asakura crossed his legs as he sat in the center of the fire. The flames licked his skin, but all he felt was a pleasant warmth and nothing more. He was the mightiest, he was the most powerful shaman in all of existence.

As he bathed in the flames that engulfed him, a girl about the same age as he walked up to the fire, a doll with a pumpkin for a head clutched in her arm. She felt the same feeling Hao did as she stood close to the fire, but she longed to feel what he felt. So, without hesitation, she reached her hand towards the fire, knowing full well she would probably get hurt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came Hao's voice. Macchi pulled her hand away, but not in time for her fingers to get singed. She stared sucking on them, while Hao chuckled from inside the flames. "See? Hold on…"

Hao stood up and walked out of the blazing fire, the loss of his mana shrinking the flames considerably.

"Here…" said Hao, pulling a clay container out of his pocket and lifting the lid. He dipped his hands inside it and his fingers had ointment on them. He took Macchi's hand, and began putting the ointment on the fingers, both shaman blushing when the fact that Hao was holding Macchi's hand sunk in. "Erm… Good night, Macchi-chan. Pleasant dreams."

Hao walked back into the fire, and the glow showed her crimson face easily, and Macchi smiled.

"Night Hao-kun…" replied Macchi as she headed into the Hanagumi tent, and Hao smiled. She didn't consider him just her master anymore, he could tell not only by the suffix loss of '-sama', but the tone of voice she used.

'Looks like there's hope yet…' thought Hao with a small smile, not a dark one in any way, as he stared at the orange haired girl's retreating form.

The End

* * *

**Meh. More on the way.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	13. Story13: I Wish apon a Star

**Story 13:  
**Title: I wish upon a star  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 007/A group of shooting stars/falling stars  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating: G

* * *

Matilda Matisse looked up at the stars, lying on her back and her arms crossed behind her head. She smiled and held her pumpkin headed doll, Jack, closer to her. Then she noticed something. The stars, they were…

"What the heck…?" stammered Macchi in awe. She heard footsteps, and tilted her head a little bit back to see Hao grinning down at her. "Hiya Hao-sama!"

"Hello Macchi-chan. Watching the meteor shower?" asked Hao with a smile as he sat crossed legged next to Macchi, staring up at the sky.

"What's a meteor shower Hao-sama?" asked Macchi. Hao smiled at the girls naivete, and laid on his back as well.

"A meteor show is…" Hao stopped, and thought for a moment. "I suppose there's some scientific reason, but that's not how I see it. To me… It' magical."

"What do you mean Hao-sama?" asked Macchi curiously, turning on her side to face Hao, her cheek in her palm and elbow on the ground. Hao was looking at her in the same position.

"Well, I always have believed that when you make a wish when you see a falling star, or during a meteor shower, if the Great Spirit finds it a worthy wish, it will come true." Explained Hao. Macchi smiled and started to fall to sleep.

"I wish… Hao-sama would… love me as much as I love… him…" mumbled Macchi as her face slid off her palm and into the ground and her breathing became soft, her face peaceful. Hao smiled and picked Macchi up.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to tell you to make another wish since that's already true…" said Hao softly as he carried Macchi back to the tents.

The End


	14. Story14: Cold

**Story 14:  
**Title: Cold  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 024/Hay fever  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating/Notes: PG, and "hay fever" translated to "being sick". Hao and Spirit of Fire have a mental link like the Hikari's and Yami's in Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

A brown haired teen sighed as he used his spirit partner to heat the soup.

"Ah… chew!" squeaked a voice. Correction, _sneezed_ a voice. And it was a pretty squeak, in the brown haired teen's opinion. Of course, all the owner of the voice could _do_ was squeak and talk in a nasally voice, and he preferred her melodic voice humming a bad song off key in comparison.

"Macchi! The soup is almost finished!" exclaimed Hao, as he turned to the Spirit of Fire, who mentally frowned apologetically. "Since when does the essence of fire get a cold from a regular, if adorable, human?"

The mental frown changed to a grin, and Hao scowled when he realized what he had said.

/Master thinks Macchi-san is adorable…/ boomed the mental voice only Hao could hear. /Master, perhaps you should… Tell me more/

"In your dreams." replied Hao icily.

/I don't dream, remember/ mocked the spirit. Hao blinked. /Anyway, the soup should be done about… Now./

"Thanks." Smiled Hao as he picked up the bowl he had been holding over the fire his partner had been making. He walked into the tent, where Macchi was sleeping peacefully. Hao shook his head and placed the bowl of soup next to her, before gently nudging her. "Wakie wakie sleeping beauty… Soup time…"

"Mmm… One more mintu- Wait…" squeaked Macchi as she opened her eyes and stared at Hao. "You think I'm beautiful…?"

"Er, uh um…" spluttered Hao. Macchi kissed her fingers, and put them to Hao's lips.

"Don't want you to get sick, do we?" Macchi laughed, consisting of squeaks and sniffles, while Hao walked out of the tent, utterly confused, wearing a broad smile.

/I bet you can't wait till she gets better…/ Hao chose to ignore his near hysterical partner, and instead sat down once more by the fire.

**The End**


	15. Story15: Super Extra Strength

**Story 15:  
**Title: Super Extra Strength  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 033: Punishment  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating/Notes: PG 13, bordering R.

* * *

Hao gulped nervously. Never had _he_ been the one who was not in control.

Hao stopped for a moment to ponder that. He had never really been in this type of situation before either. He pondered deeper. He had never, let's count, shall we? He had never had sex, never been kissed, never liked a person more then a servant or comrade, and never loved anyone.

And by the end of the day, this one girl was going to change each never into something that happened. If that makes any sense.

Now, one might be asking, what the hell is going on here? And I shall tell you. And those who are not perverted children on not of teen-age, please look away! Nah, just keep going and enjoy the tale...

First, we see Asakura Hao, almighty Shaman, handcuffed to a bedpost, wearing a stolen set of Yoh's battle clothes. It was the closest thing to leather _she_ could find on short notice. And who was this _she_ you ask?

Why, Asakura Hao's girlfriend of three years, Matilda Matisse, otherwise known as Macchi. The annoyed girlfriend who _still_ hadn't gotten a first kiss because Hao was nervous in that area.

And what was _she_ doing you ask? She, straddling Hao Asakura, wearing bondage gear and making little pictures on Hao's chest, with some leather gloves with sharp nails on the end of the fingers. The blood made her want it even more, and Hao was beginning to wonder if his love was either possessed, had a split personality, or if the upcoming events would lead to an awesome honeymoon?

'Crap!' exclaimed Hao, brought out of his thoughts. He had completely forgotten the madness that started this! He must keep his resolve and explain it!

**FLASHBACK **

Hao smiled, carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a small box in his pocket, inside a gorgeous handmade engagement ring. He had finally decided. He would die for Macchi, kill for Macchi, and suffer for Macchi. And conveniently, all she wanted was kissing and cuddling, the latter he was more then happy to give, but nervous about the former.

Hao opened his apartment, and Macchi walked over to him. She smiled brightly when she saw the flowers, and took them from him.

"Hello Hao-kun!" said Macchi, then made a small pout as Hao took the flowers from her. Hao put a finger to her lips, pushing them into a smile that caused Macchi to giggle.

"I will put them in a vase for you! Now sit down…" Hao pulled a chair out from the other room, and sat Macchi down, leaving Macchi confused and in the hallway, while Hao walked into the kitchen and accidentally knocked something over. A crash rang through the apartment, and Macchi bolted up.

"Hao, was that my favorite vase Mari got for me when she and Nichrome went to Africa?" growled Macchi.

"Um… No…?" came a nervous voice. Macchi growled, but then stopped as a familiar fantasy shot through her head. Hao, under her, doing her every sick, twisted, and _very_ perverted whim.

"Hao. Get to the bedroom if you ever want to have children. I don't hear you moving!"

**END FLASHBACK **

And now Hao was about to lose his first kiss, and virginity, to the girl he loved more then anything, despite the fact of all the evil he had done.

"Hao. You are supposed to cringe in pain when I cut you. Not stare at me like I'm an angel. Because I'm your worst nightmare for the next…" Macchi pulled out a bottle and poured the contents into Hao's mouth, and tossing it to the side. "Fifty eight hours, or my money back!"

Hao's eyes widened in terror when he saw the bottle.

Super Extra Strength Viagra.

Maybe he should have given Macchi more kisses…

**The End**


	16. Story16: Haruko

**Story 16:  
**Title: Haruko  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 002: Lip cream  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating/Notes: PG. The birth of Seve-tachi Chibi Member Number 5!

* * *

Hao Asakura was normally quiet as he, the Hanagumi, and Opacho traveled. They were all alive and well again.

However, he knew one of the Hanagumi felt something for him, and what's more, he felt the same way. And in typical arrogant bad guy-turned-good fashion, he kept quiet about it.

Then one day, the girls had brought back ice cream.

"Hao-sam- er… -kun…" started Macchi as she remembered what Hao commanded all of his "subordinates" to call him now. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"No thank you." replied Hao politely, and Opacho nodded his small head in agreement and went to go play with the sheep in a nearby village again.

Soon, Macchi, Mari, and Kana were happily eating their ice cream, but Macchi kept pestering him to have some of the delectable treat.

After what seemed like the hundredth time, Hao was about to glare at Macchi, when he saw she had a good amount of the ice cream smeared over her lips. Hao stood up, walked over to Macchi, pulled her head towards his own, and gave her the most passionate kiss anyone's first kiss could ever hope to be. Then he pulled away and left with a parting:

"I had ice cream. Don't _ever_ ask me to have any unless it is in the same fashion that the ice cream I just had was in."

So Macchi sent away Mari and Kana. She sent away Opacho, and when Hao returned, he saw her in his bed, dressed in nothing but ice cream.

Nine months later Macchi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Haruko who grew up into a beautiful woman, who for some reason, was turned on whenever she saw ice cream.

**The End**


	17. Story17: Hao and Macchi: Baseball

**Story 17:  
**Title: Hao and Macchi: Baseball  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 008: Ball game  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating/Notes: G. Cute and short. Bit of another theme too actually…

* * *

Hao threw the ball. Macchi hit it. It flew from sight. Hao scowled. Macchi grinned.

Macchi threw the ball. Hao missed once, twice, thrice. Hao growled. Macchi giggled.

Hao threw the ball once more. Macchi hit it once more. It flew even further then the last. Hao glared in the direction it flew. Macchi skipped the bases.

Macchi gave a light toss. Angry at being handicapped, Hao missed, once, twice, thrice. He cursed. Macchi laughed.

Hao sent her a dry look. Macchi sent him a gleeful look.

Hao smiled.

**The End**


	18. Story18: Will you hurt him?

**Story 18:  
**Title: Will you hurt him?  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 017: The Duty of Siblings  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating/Notes: PG.

* * *

Macchi shifted nervously in her seat. This _wasn't_ what she assumed this person's reaction would be when she told everyone.

"So…" drawled the person. "What are your intentions?"

"Um… Loving him, marrying him and baring his children?" replied Macchi truthfully, but unsure if that was what the person wanted to hear.

"Good." Said the person. "Now, if he gets hurt emotionally one day, crying, what will you do?"

"Kill the person, because he never would try to worry me. I would see the truth in his eyes and comfort him, but he would always hide it." Replied Macchi, more confidently than before. The person was about to speak when Macchi continued. "Also, check the body of the impostor for anything that affiliates to the X-LAWS or you."

The person sitting across from her had no comment but a laugh.

"Was this really necessary?" asked Macchi. The other person fell off his chair and continued to laugh. "Hao-kun's right. You are simple minded Yoh."

Yoh just grinned and he and Macchi went to go tell Hao that Yoh wasn't against Macchi and Hao dating. Like he could do anything to stop them.

**The End**


	19. Story19: If he were king

**Story 19:  
**Title: If he were King…  
Author: Sevetenks  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any related characters.  
Theme/Challenge: 009: King  
Fandom: Shaman King  
Pairing: Asakura Hao X Macchi  
Rating/Notes: PG. Angsty. Short. Pathetic.

* * *

Asakura Hao stared up at the sky. He shook his head and let out a bitter laugh.

He had lost the tournament. He had _not_ become Shaman King. If… If he had been strong enough… He realized too late he loved her. If he had been King, that would have been avoided.

If he had been King, then Macchi would be alive as his Queen. If he had been King, then he would be happy. If he had been King, he wouldn't be waiting to be reincarnated when he didn't want that anymore.

If he had been King… Everything would be okay…

**The End**


End file.
